


[先楊/羅楊]扭曲的命運

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 靈魂伴侶(soulmate)設定，但是私設如山。巴米利恩會戰後，出任駐同盟高級事務官羅嚴塔爾終於遇見了他的靈魂伴侶，但身為他伴侶的楊身邊已經有了戀人先寇布的存在……狗血、3p、修羅場。





	1. Chapter 1

為什麼事情會變成現在這樣……前自由行星同盟元帥——楊威利在心中發出不知道第幾次的嘆息。他覺得自己這陣子嘆氣的次數比過去一年都來的多，有句老話說常嘆氣會讓幸福逃跑，如果這句話屬實，楊想他的幸福大概已經到了所剩無幾的地步。  
這世界上存在有所謂的靈魂伴侶。  
有些人出生時就帶著伴侶的印記，也有些人是後來才顯印。那個無法利用任何方式消除掉的印記可能是伴侶的身體特徵，也有可能是象徵對方靈魂形狀的圖案。印記存在的位置每個人都不盡相同，而那也屬於個人隱私。  
每一對靈魂伴侶都是受到神明祝福的存在，也是神明對人類的憐憫與饋贈，當他們在茫茫人海中相遇的那一剎那，是人生中最幸福的一刻——楊聽過認識的人形容過那種感覺，時間彷彿停止了流動，世界只剩下彼此。  
只是既然有祝福，自然也有相對應的詛咒。雖然每個人都擁有自己的靈魂伴侶，但並不是每個人都一定能成為神明眼中的幸運兒。  
世界既寬又廣，沒有人能確定自己一生中能遇見自己的靈魂伴侶。有些人選擇用一生追尋這份神明的饋贈，也有些人在到一定年齡後便乾脆地放棄素未謀面的靈魂伴侶而與他人共組家庭。只是即使是放棄這份祝福的人都知曉，只有與靈魂伴侶結合才能獲得至上的幸福。  
楊身上的印記是在嬰兒期便顯現出來的，所以他從小就知道自己與那名靈魂伴侶之間年齡並沒有多少差距。  
那個象徵對方的小小印記一直安分地待在他左邊鎖骨處，不算太過彰顯自己的存在，卻也不至於會讓人遺忘它。  
楊知道自己戀人其實很介意這個印記的存在，因為偶爾他那處總會被對方銳利的牙齒啃咬到發疼個幾天。是的，楊並沒有等到他的靈魂伴侶，而是選擇了他的部下，那名狂放不羈的舊帝國人作為他的戀人。  
楊威利這個人在很多方面上並不是個積極主動的性格，在對靈魂伴侶一事上時也是這樣。在他年齡終於渡過一直不想跨過的三十大關後，楊便放棄了見到在自己身上刻下印記的人的希望。  
其實這非常簡單，因為即使說是靈魂伴侶，實際上對他而言也僅僅是名未曾謀面的陌生人。唯一可以證明對方存在的，就只有那應該是象徵對方靈魂的圖案。  
纏繞荊棘的利刃。  
只是偶爾在早上梳洗中對著鏡子瞧見那個可稱得上華麗的印記時，楊還是會稍微由那個印記來猜想對方是個怎樣的人——荊棘與利刃的組合，銳利的尖刺傷人同時也會刺傷執掌利刃的手——但總是很快便拋之腦後，因為不管是公私上，讓他煩惱的事物太多，很明顯其中重要性最低的就是這個。  
不過要是知道後來會有那樣令人措手不及的發展，他就後悔沒有在那時多想想這件事。

為什麼事情會變成現在這樣……前自由行星同盟中將——華爾特·馮·先寇布覺得這整件事就像個神明所開的惡意玩笑。  
先寇布是所謂的逝印者，只是是在他尚未見到自己的靈魂伴侶前，他身上的靈魂印記便已經變黑了——在這戰火連綿不絕的世界裡，他不是第一個這樣失去靈魂伴侶的人，也不會是最後一個。  
不過值得慶幸的是，先寇布並不是會在意這種事的浪漫主義者，甚至可以說他在看到印記變黑的那一日還感覺靈魂像卸下了重擔一般輕鬆。  
他從來就不是相信命運的人，更相信的是憑藉自身力量掌握到手中的事物。所以即使知道自己有位尚未蒙面的靈魂伴侶，也沒有妨礙他輾轉在美麗女性們的床榻上，而在印記變黑後，更是沒有任何理由可以阻止他的放浪形骸了。  
他享受肉慾帶來的歡愉，玩笑似地公言說那是對生命的禮讚。身為近戰人員，經常與死亡共舞，所以他覺得他會一直保持著這樣的生活到生命結束的那一刻——直到那名黑髮青年出現在他眼前。  
從伊謝爾倫開始，對方帶領著他、他們越過重重困境，創下一個又一個奇蹟，一次又一次保住了他自己與他們的生命。先寇布目睹著對方的艱辛與強韌的精神力，不得不承認越是待在對方身邊，就越是難以抗拒那人對自己造成的吸引力。  
如果要先寇布形容，那人是他生命中唯一願意歸屬的星球，存在便是那片穩固的大地，只要他在那裡就會產生如同地心引力一般的吸力，將自己飄蕩的雙腳拖往地面。  
這一定是神明搞錯了，如果自己真要有靈魂伴侶的話，應該是這個人才對……先寇布不只一次這樣想過，所以對在黑髮提督身上那屬於另一個人的印記，他承認他是嫉妒的。  
他抹滅不掉那個人的痕跡——沒有人可以做到這點，卻可以在黑髮提督默許下在他身上留下更多屬於自己的記號。有時先寇布甚至暗暗竊喜那人不曾出現在楊的生命裡，更沒有機會懂得進入那人的生命中是件多美妙的事。  
這世上很多一直到生命盡頭都沒能見到自己靈魂伴侶的人，楊大概也會成為其中一名……至少楊自己是這樣認為的。  
但這給了先寇布很好的機會，他小心翼翼地進攻，一點一點侵入黑髮青年看似毫無防備實則封閉的內心——這並不簡單，不過好在青年總是對他認定的自己人有著獨一份的柔軟，所以最終先寇布如願成為被青年選擇的人。  
這可能有部分原因也是托福於先寇布是逝印者的關係，基於黑髮青年的精神潔癖，他是不屑與其他人爭奪戀人的。而先寇布這逝印者的身份也直接斷絕了會有人在某一天跳出來說自己才該是先寇布戀人這種荒謬劇情。  
只是那時候的他們都忘記了一件事，雖然先寇布失去了這種可能性，但楊卻還保留著這樣狗血戲碼的機會。  
而且對象還是他們都沒有預料到的人物。

為什麼事情會變成現在這樣……現任新帝國元帥兼常駐同盟高級事務官——奧斯卡·馮·羅嚴塔爾揉著自己眉間嘆息。  
羅嚴塔爾一直以為自己是名無印者——這並不常見，卻仍是存在的。這對他來講是件好事，他並不需要也不想要什麼命定的伴侶。  
雖然他那位有著蜂蜜色頭髮的摯友與他可愛的妻子就是一對靈魂伴侶，也很明確能讓人看出那是一段多麼幸福的婚姻生活，但這並沒有改變羅嚴塔爾的想法。  
不需要的東西就是不需要，羅嚴塔爾不管是對愛情或是靈魂伴侶這樣的名詞都沒有往自己身上套的興趣。  
他是在到任海尼森一星期後，才想起是否該去拜訪他一直很有興趣卻始終沒能見到過的敵將。  
其實以元帥官職，羅嚴塔爾本該在新帝國內擔任統帥本部總長的位置，但鑒於一些奇妙的傳聞，最終金髮皇帝沒有選擇最初的預定官員人選——菲爾姆特·雷內肯普，而是讓在手腕上更加具有彈性並且擁有更強軍事素養的羅嚴塔爾橫跨數萬光年去往海尼森。當然，所有人都明白這只是暫時性的任命案，等局勢穩定後，羅嚴塔爾依舊還是要被召回皇帝身邊的。  
不過在羅嚴塔爾看來，這項任命案隱隱帶著一股陰謀特有的難聞氣味。也許是誰希望藉此機會把不穩定份子都放置在一塊，期待兩方發生衝突徹底炸開後，再來一口氣收拾變得清潔許多的土壤也說不一定。  
總之，這些惡意的猜想是一回事，羅嚴塔爾還是以盡責的態度處理他的工作。所以一時顧不到同盟那位退役元帥的事也是情有可原的。  
但是一想起來，羅嚴塔爾就無法再阻止自己的好奇心。也許是連日來面對的同盟政客嘴臉實在令人不快，羅嚴塔爾竟然期待能在那名偉大的敵將身上看到一些不同的東西。所以他暫時拋下了政務，決心滿足自己的好奇心，也好拿來當作下次與摯友間談話的酒餚。  
在那間感覺甚至有點配不上前元帥身份的屋子，最先出來迎接他的是一名高大的男人。羅嚴塔爾認出對方是那名大膽地闖入托利斯坦，妄圖拿下他首級的狂徒。  
這時他才恍然想起關於楊元帥的報告中曾提過楊威利退役離開軍官宿舍後是與戀人同居。當然那份報告主要在於敵將的戀人身份太過敏感，所以猜測是不是借用這樣的說法來試圖掩蓋他們私下策劃對帝國的不良意圖，同時提出報告者還建議進行24小時嚴密監視。  
不過這時羅嚴塔爾倒是可以肯定回覆提出報告的那名情報人員，姑且不論是不是有不良意圖，但毫無疑問那兩人之間的確有著肉體關係。  
羅嚴塔爾在男人不善的目光下踏入了屋內，而在見到那位黑髮的敵將時，羅嚴塔爾的心突然猛然跳動起來——後來回想起來，那就是最先出現的明確徵兆。  
楊威利本人與羅嚴塔爾想像中完全不同——要說羅嚴塔爾對他有什麼過大的期待，那也不是，僅僅是名字帶來的一個概念罷了——豐沛的黑髮雜亂的翹著，微微下垂的眼角讓他給人的感覺十分無害，身上也沒有軍人的凌厲氣質。  
雖然令人詫異，但奇妙的是很輕易就能把眼前這人與那個名字對在一起。  
這種場合下並不適合軍禮，所以羅嚴塔爾轉而尋求最簡單的握手禮。但在他們肌膚相觸的那一剎那，羅嚴塔爾看到了對方睜大的眼睛。  
滾滾熱浪瞬間在空氣之中氤氳開來，扭曲模糊了視線。緊接著彷彿一直以來被薄紗遮掩住的部分突然被掀開露出真正面貌，整個世界消失在一團繽紛的色彩之中，所有景色都變成了大塊大塊的鮮豔色彩，輪廓徹底消失不見。  
世界中只剩下兩個人，他和他。  
那名敵將，前同盟元帥楊威利，是羅嚴塔爾的靈魂伴侶。  
而他一直認為是詛咒的右眼，其實是上天的饋贈，屬於他靈魂伴侶的印記。


	2. Chapter 2

第一次的會面以一個不怎麼愉快的結局收了尾。  
或許是過晚到來的初融對精神造成的衝擊太過，楊威利幾乎沒能來得及說些什麼便暈倒在他戀人的懷裡……原本離對方更近的羅嚴塔爾伸出去試圖扶住對方的手，根本還來不及碰觸到那人身體，等在一旁護食的猛獸就已經跳出來宣示主權。  
那一剎那，羅嚴塔爾在落到另一名男人懷中的楊那雙黑眸閉起來前，似乎捕捉到了其中蘊含的一抹淡淡憂慮。  
在那之後羅嚴塔爾被那名高大的灰褐髮色的男人以「客氣且禮貌」的態度請出了他們家門。  
即使對方的帝國標準語十分流利，單以用詞上來說更是殷勤有禮，可以說完全符合貴族風範，但羅嚴塔爾還是從中感受到了男人明顯也不屑掩飾的敵意。  
只不過羅嚴塔爾當時頭腦也多少因為這意料外的發展而有些動搖，可說是倉皇地離開了那裡。後來回想起來，他竟還有種自己是落荒而逃的感覺。  
真是荒謬，他嗤笑著自己。在戰場上從來不曾畏懼過任何事的奧斯卡·馮·羅嚴塔爾，竟然在面對自己的靈魂伴侶時失去了他一貫的冷靜。  
也許這就是所謂命運的魔力。  
他在回到充作為事務官事務局的香格里拉中自己的房間後，下了暫時不許人來打擾的命令，將自己與一切外界事物都隔絕開來。  
他坐在沙發上，用手指揉著緊蹙的眉間。如果奉令來到海尼森就任是出自命運之神的安排的話，羅嚴塔爾有理由相信那一定是一位對他具有相當惡意的神明。  
本來以為可以多個與友人閒談時的酒餚，但現在這種情況是他變成別人桌上談資的可能性更大……一個弄不好，就連酒餚都成不了，而是現成可致命的把柄。  
畢竟羅嚴塔爾與楊利的身份實在是過於敏感，但不管是他或是那位黑髮敵將，都不是會那麼容易被所謂的命運所牽制的人。  
而且羅嚴塔爾可沒有忘記，在今天之前，他曾在戰場上與對方對峙過無數次，如果其中有一絲差錯，由自己的手葬送自己的靈魂伴侶這件事也不是沒有可能發生的。  
所以果然這還是對自己的詛咒而不是饋贈吧……羅嚴塔爾的食指中指壓在右眼上，嘴角泛起了苦笑。  
只是現在還有一個問題擺在他的眼前，羅嚴塔爾的靈魂伴侶已經選擇了另一名男人，他們之間表現出的親密是他親眼目睹的，這讓羅嚴塔爾更感受到命運對他的諷刺。  
有那麼一瞬間，羅嚴塔爾有想與他那名摯友進行一次長達數萬光年通訊的衝動——他想詢問對方是不是當初在見到伴侶時也是同樣的感覺？如果被拒絕時該怎麼辦？  
但他立刻又放棄了這個想法，他暫時不想讓任何人知曉他的靈魂伴侶是誰。  
只是初融還沒有進行真正的精神連結，他還可以放棄自己的靈魂伴侶，就像對方從來不曾出現過。畢竟羅嚴塔爾一直以無印者自居，放棄頂多就是讓他成為廢印者。但那種與對方靈魂共振時所有遺憾與缺失被彌補的感覺美好得像場讓人不願醒來的夢，只有親身經歷過才會明白那個色彩鮮豔的世界是應該屬於他的真實。  
況且不戰而敗，這不是羅嚴塔爾喜歡的字眼。尤其是戰利品還有著楊威利這個名字時，似乎更具有爭取的價值。

楊威利看著坐在自己眼前那名年輕的帝國元帥，心中有股說不清道不明的複雜。  
這是對方短時間內的第二次來訪，可是相較前次，他的心情失去了那份輕鬆自在，甚至有種想要稱病逃避的衝動——他自己清楚這是多麼幼稚的想法。  
如果說第一次時他還抱持著想要一睹那名被稱為雙壁之一的男人是怎樣一個人的好奇心，那個從未想過的意外徹底打破了他置身事外的機會。  
他面上流露出的苦澀似乎引起了端坐在沙發上那人的注意。  
「冒昧打擾是我的疏失，只是我想閣下應該能理解我必須坐在這裡與你面對面的理由。」坐在沙發上的男人不管是容貌還是散發出的氣質，都與這間普通到不能再普通的房子格格不入。  
至少在楊眼中對方應該更適合華麗的酒會，所以他不得不承認，對方的容貌十分具有養眼價值——不管是那位金髮皇帝還是這位元帥，簡直讓人懷疑在帝國軍中容貌是否也是升遷的條件之一。只是僅此而已，光憑這個並無法打動楊的心。  
「請不要用閣下這個詞稱呼我，我已經退役了，現在是與軍方毫無關係的平民。」楊苦笑著，很明白對方話語中的正確，這是他想避也避不掉的問題。  
思及此，他有些心虛地用眼角瞄向坐在他身旁的男人，毫不意外地見到自己那名前部下臉上不快的神情，略長的瀏海在他如雕塑般的側臉上製造出深刻的陰影。  
楊感到頭有些疼。  
在上次他因初融暈倒後，他們兩人還沒有找到一個好時機來談論這個問題，也可以說楊一直在逃避這個話題。結果就是他還沒能解決內部危機，就又被對方搶先了一步。  
「上次因為我突然昏倒失去即時與你商量的機會，雖然這麼說很不好意思，但是可以請你當作什麼都沒發生過嗎？」楊深呼吸後，面對那名帝國元帥小心地斟酌著自己用詞。  
「沒發生過？」藍與黑的眼睛浮現一絲興味，他想過楊會拒絕自己，只是沒想到會是用這樣直接的方式。  
雖說只是初融而不是直接的精神連結，但羅嚴塔爾還是能隱約感受到楊的情緒。困惑、猶豫、警戒……人會對自己的靈魂伴侶天然產生好感，不過羅嚴塔爾卻沒有從楊身上感受到這點，也可以說對方用理智壓抑了這部分本能。  
「是的，雖然說是靈魂伴侶……但不管是身份或是地位，我想我們都不適合。」楊一點一點拾回自己的冷靜，大腦全速迴轉著發揮它應有的作用。同時他默默握住了身旁男人的手，像在表達對之前沒能即時安撫對方這事的歉意。  
「要在完全沒有經過競爭的情況下，直接將我三振出局。」帝國男人那張英俊的臉上浮起稱得上是冷笑的笑容，「不覺得這對我有些不公平嗎？」  
啊……這是一名具有野心與能力的男人。  
楊從這短短幾句話就判斷出羅嚴塔爾的性格，也同時判斷出這是他最難以應付的類型。那從靈魂中傳來的情緒，完全沒有如他一般的猶豫與煩憂，而是堅決的意志。  
楊不由得想起那在自己左邊鎖骨上的印記——即使纏滿了荊棘，終究還是銳利的利刃。  
「不公平……嗎？」楊除了苦笑外找不出還能做什麼，這世界上又有什麼是絕對公平的呢？即使是楊自己，也從未考慮過自己身上的印記竟然是來自眼前這名男人——一名在不久前仍是敵人的帝國軍人。  
那雙異色的眼瞳毫不掩飾心思，眼底燃燒著璀璨的烈焰，這讓楊有種自己是被肉食猛獸盯上的弱小動物，只要稍一放鬆戒備便有喪失性命的危機。這讓他不由自主挺直脊背，肌肉跟著緊繃起來。  
他試圖端起自己眼前的紅茶杯，卻發現杯中液體早已被他喝到只剩下一層底。  
「抱歉，我去倒下茶。」雖然是個挺失敗的藉口，不過楊卻稍稍鬆了口氣，現在的他需要一點獨處的時間來思考。  
他起身離開沙發，朝著廚房的那個方向走去。

先寇布目送著像逃難似地慌張背影消失在廚房裡，才轉過頭重新看向侵入他領域的另一名雄性。  
對方的目光也落在楊的背影還來不及徹底收回，所以兩人的視線恰好地對撞在一起。  
「我的提督很可愛吧？」在之前一直保持沉默的先寇布一笑，直接用帝國標準語發言，還將最前面兩字發音咬的特別重。  
「別那麼自信，否則哪天被人挖了腳下失去立足之地就成了笑話了。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑著應對男人話語中的挑釁意味。這樣像在顯示雄性威嚴的話語，他聽了沒有上千也有上百次。  
「……要是再給我三分鐘。」先寇布並沒有被羅嚴塔爾的態度激怒，只是搖搖頭，很刻意地嘆了口氣。  
「什麼？」羅嚴塔爾眼睛微瞇，流露出一絲冷意。  
「那時候只要再給我三分鐘，你的頭顱就會成了我斧頭上的裝飾，也就沒有現在這令人厭惡的煩惱了。」先寇布的視線焦點落在羅嚴塔爾的脖子上，似乎在衡量能以多短的時間扭斷它。嘴角雖然上揚，灰褐色的眼瞳裡卻不帶笑意。  
「真巧，我也有同樣的遺憾。」羅嚴塔爾也想起自己在托利斯坦被逼著與這名男人進行肉搏戰的那場鬧劇，回答的聲音自然因不悅的情緒低沉下去，卻絲毫不顯懼意。  
就在這時，從楊剛才消失的地方傳來一陣噪音，似乎有什麼東西摔到地面上。  
先寇布先是皺起眉，緊接著卻鬆緩下來，臉上浮起無奈的笑容。  
「失禮，容我去解救一下笨手笨腳的戀人。」也不管羅嚴塔爾的反應，先寇布直接就起身朝廚房走去。  
他才踏入廚房，不出意外地看見熱水壺滾落在地下，而黑髮青年則拿著茶杯尷尬地站在一旁。  
「有沒有燙到？」平時先寇布都照少年的吩咐盡量少讓楊進廚房，只是剛才他知曉對方那句去倒茶只是一個藉口，實際上是想暫時獨處，所以才沒有提議他來做或是跟過來。但看來他還是小瞧了自己戀人在家務上的笨拙。  
「……對不起。」楊低著頭，也不知道是在為自己剛製造的麻煩，還是為了這場突來的風波。  
「為什麼要道歉？」先寇布從抽屜裡隨便抽了條抹布，丟在從熱水壺傾倒出來的水窪上。  
「……」楊沒有回話，眉目間卻隱藏著煩憂。  
「不管你做了什麼，都只需要給我一個吻，就足夠補償了。」先寇布放柔了聲音，說出玩笑般的安慰。同時走近青年身旁，用手臂環住對方腰桿，並檢查青年身上有沒有濺到熱水。  
「嗯。」楊露出微笑，自己湊了上去用唇瓣貼住男人的唇。  
先寇布迅速接過主導權，熱烈地吻住戀人柔軟的嘴唇，就像每個夜晚他所做的那般。

以結果論，這次依然是次失敗的會面。  
他們誰也沒說服誰，所以風波暫時還沒有平息的可能性。


	3. Chapter 3

在用完外賣送來的晚餐後，先寇布與他的戀人坐在客廳享受還算愉快的家居生活。  
先寇布心不在焉地操控著遙控器在海尼森的幾家電視台節目中跳動，只要看到不想見到的臉孔，他就迅速轉台——只可惜，目前名列前幾名不想見的人之一，因為身份特殊，所以近日來時常出現在立體電視的新聞畫面中。  
唯一能稍稍振奮一下先寇布心情的，大概是他的提督——楊威利這個人正背靠在他的身上，然後整個人蜷窩在沙發上捧著書看得津津有味。  
他手臂自然地環過楊的腰身，眼睛盯著電視，手指則無意識地從襯衫下擺探進衣服內摩挲黑髮青年側腰處滑膩的皮膚。  
「先寇布！」因為愉快的閱讀時間被這太過微妙的親暱行為所打擾，楊的聲音裡帶著一絲抱怨，但是先寇布很清楚那是多微弱的反抗。只要一個吻，青年就會像隻被擼順的貓一般癱軟在自己懷裡，用那雙黑寶石般的眼睛誘惑自己。  
如果不是因為某個人，先寇布不介意就這樣把楊壓在沙發上然後吻到他喘不過氣，或許還能接著進行一些兒童不宜的行為……畢竟好不容易活著從戰場退下的現在，應該算是他們難得的蜜月期。對一個具有正常性慾的成年男子而言，無時無刻想與伴侶相依相偎是極為需要被體諒的正常訴求。  
就在此時，門鈴響了。  
先寇布的手指僵硬了一秒，雖有些戀戀不捨最終還是從楊的襯衫內抽回，然後起身去迎接那名難纏的敵人。  
楊凝視著戰意滿滿的男人背影，神情中不自覺流露出一絲苦意。  
「有沒有人告訴過你，過於糾纏不休的男人可是會令人生厭的。」先寇布對著那名在夜晚來訪的男人，絲毫沒有掩飾自己的不悅。  
對於先寇布的諷刺，那張俊美的容貌給與的只有默然，黑色與藍色相異的眼瞳內更是沒有出現一絲情緒波動。  
「把來訪的客人拒於門外，這就是你的教養嗎，真是愧對你名字中那個『馮』字。」男人在口頭上採取了銳利的回擊，卻迴避了先寇布的指責。  
「……請進。」雖然很想說對不請自來的客人不需要用上禮儀，但先寇布自然也清楚自己不可能一直讓對方站在外面，即使他再不歡迎對方，可是男人身上掛著的職稱還是必須得到一定重視的。  
那名帝國人，奧斯卡·馮·羅嚴塔爾以正大光明的姿態侵入了先寇布與楊威利的家，就如同這陣子他所做的每一次那般。  
從得知楊威利是自己靈魂伴侶的這近一個月以來，羅嚴塔爾頻繁地造訪那位前同盟元帥，以頻率來講，約兩三天便會在差不多的時間帶聽到門鈴聲。  
先寇布有考慮過算好時間乾脆帶著楊避開對方——要是能因此見到那名被稱為帝國雙壁之一的金銀妖曈提督吃癟，先寇布不否認他肯定能愉快地多吃一碗飯多喝一杯酒。只是他與楊的身份讓他們在外出時通常會受到嚴密監視，所以導致楊因此越發不喜外出，而先寇布也不想為了這種事破壞戀人退役後的輕鬆心情。  
「事務官閣下。」楊站在客廳沙發前，在見到羅嚴塔爾瞬間他似乎顯露出難得的侷促，方才手上正在閱讀的書已經被他闔上放置在客廳的矮桌上。  
「又是這個稱呼嗎，那我再重申一次，羅嚴塔爾，如果你願意的話，直接叫我奧斯卡也可以，你有這個資格。」羅嚴塔爾在聽到楊對自己的稱呼時，微皺起眉頭，這讓他的目光顯得如鷹隼般凌厲，「看來你很喜歡我上次送的禮物。」但在看見桌上那本帝國語寫成的書籍后，羅嚴塔爾臉上表情自然帶上一絲滿足的愉悅。  
「是，我很喜歡。」楊十分坦然，他沒有把喜歡的東西硬說成討厭的怪異癖好。  
鮮花與香水，通常是男人用來追求女性的最好工具，只是放在楊身上，兩者被替代成了書籍與美酒罷了。  
多虧了羅嚴塔爾，楊這段時日得以沉浸在過往鮮少有管道入手的書籍海洋中。同樣的歷史，帝國方與同盟撰寫的角度不同，在比較兩方的差異時總能得出一些新鮮的視點。  
「利用禮物而不是自身魅力妄圖擄獲美人芳心，這可真是了無新意的老套手法。」先寇布倚靠在牆上，嘲笑著羅嚴塔爾這不算高明的手段。  
今天這位不受先寇布歡迎的客人，帶來的禮物並非書籍，而是帝國本土釀造的高級白蘭地。  
「那用留下記號的方式試圖彰顯主權，也果然是只有狗才做的出來的事。」羅嚴塔爾目光掃過楊象牙白的頸項上明顯的痕印，同樣是遊走花叢的情場浪子，在女人的戰績上並不比先寇布差的他，當然一眼就理解到了那是怎樣的痕跡。  
從羅嚴塔爾話中想到什麼，楊臉一紅，慌張地用手掌遮住自己脖子上的紅痕。一直待在家裡很少外出，又不像過去必須在意幕僚們的目光，自然也就忽略了先寇布到底在他身上留下了多麼引人注目的愛痕。  
他到這時終於明白昨晚為什麼先寇布會那樣執拗地啃咬他的脖子，感情是用來示威了。  
真是難以想像的幼稚。  
看著眼前兩名成年男人現在進行式的冷言冷語針鋒相對，楊莫名有種自己被摒除在外的感覺。他撓撓頭，放置兩個彷彿把成長的歲月還給時間，精神上回到小鬼年齡的男人，愉快地鑽進廚房開始翻找起喝酒用的玻璃杯。

「增進和平交流的酒會？」楊看著放到自己眼前的邀請函，露出彷彿看到洪水猛獸的苦澀表情，「我只是一般平民，就沒有參加的必要性了吧。」  
「在作為一般市民以前，你還有前自由行星同盟元帥的身份。」羅嚴塔爾嗤笑一聲，打碎楊的美好幻想。  
羅嚴塔爾的意思很清楚，他需要也是請求楊參與到這場對外不管名目為何，實際上就是大型作秀活動中，因為這是維持穩定現狀的必要手段，也是為了顯示帝國對待戰敗方的大度。  
楊威利即使已經退役，但因其不敗的戰功與實績，至今在民間與軍方中都擁有極高的聲望。也就是說，比起現在明面上的政治家們，楊這個人曾經的元帥更具有作為吉祥物一般的象徵意義。  
要是現在讓羅嚴塔爾與楊威利在公眾場合握個手，恐怕立刻會被傳得沸沸揚揚。  
「……」楊迅速明白自己在這件事上的作用，其實他就是去走個過場，擺在面上給人欣賞用的。真讓他與現任同盟官員們多聊上幾句話，恐怕帝國的人也會有所不安。「我明白了。」他嘆了口氣，無奈地接受了自己週末泡湯的現實。  
不過現在每日被困在家裡，這也算一個透風的機會。  
「往好處想，至少這樣的場合，應該可以暫時擺脫那些煩人的獵犬吧。」楊即使再不喜歡出門，但自主選擇與被逼迫留在家中的感覺還是不一樣的。  
「你被監視？」羅嚴塔爾聽到讓他很介意的話，微微瞇起那雙異色的雙眼。  
「24小時勤務，多虧了他們，這裡完全沒有遭小偷的危險。」雖然即使真有不長眼的傢伙闖入，也會被那名近戰專家給親切的送出去。楊笑著望向先寇布，得到自己前部下自信的微笑。  
「我沒有下達這樣的命令。」羅嚴塔爾的聲音徹底冷了下去，他記得那份調查跟建議，但是更記得自己駁回了那份申請，而現在明顯有人並不願意服從他的判斷，這讓他心生不悅。  
「嗯，我想也是。」關於這點，楊倒是沒有懷疑過對方。  
不管哪一方面，這名高傲的帝國將領都不至於做出這樣各方面來說都顯得愚蠢的選擇。他過去沒說過這件事，也僅僅是覺得沒有必要罷了。  
「當天我會安排車子過來接。」羅嚴塔爾沒有糾纏這個話題，這是帝國的內務，而楊畢竟還是分屬於不同的陣營。為防出現意外，羅嚴塔爾當然不可能放任楊自己前往會場，所以由他這方來負責接送也是理所當然，「至於你……好好留下來當條看門犬盡忠職守吧。」羅嚴塔爾目光朝先寇布身上一瞥，冷笑著斷絕對方參與的機會。  
在確認了時間後，帝國人終於留下了那瓶已經消耗過半的美酒離開了。  
楊靠在沙發椅背上——因為他與羅嚴塔爾之間那尷尬的關係，所以灰褐髮色的男人主動接手了送迎客人的任務——他在腦中反芻著今天的對話，從中抽剝出線索思索現在同盟與新帝國間的平衡，手指無意識地落在左鎖骨處。  
「那麼在意那個印記的話，我可是會吃醋的。」從門口走回來的先寇布，見到黑髮戀人若有所思的表情，停了幾秒後才打斷對方的思考。  
「吃醋？你嗎？」楊吃吃地笑了起來，然後被那名高大的前帝國人抱到懷裡。楊有些低血壓的毛病，所以向來體溫偏低，而先寇布的熱度正好可以溫暖他。  
先寇布雙臂環過楊腋下摟緊，像在報復楊調侃的語氣，牙齒再次咬上眼前脖子上那因自己留下的鮮明吻痕。  
這個痕跡，要咬上多少遍才不會從這人身上消失？數十次、數百次、數千次？才能刻印在對方靈魂上，一直殘留到下一世。先寇布一瞬間腦中閃過這樣的念頭，不由得自嘲起來。  
「真的要去？」先寇布放過那處可憐的皮膚，改為輕咬著黑髮青年軟軟的耳垂。  
「嗯，為了現在這份安穩，去當一次稱職的花瓶也沒什麼。」楊被騷擾得呼吸有些紊亂，卻沒有拒絕男人的意思，「不然沒了退休金我們的生活可是會很麻煩的啊……」  
「僅此而已？」男人低沉的聲音裡帶著一抹過於肯定的確信。  
「……也需要趁機確認一些事。」楊對於現在的和平並不保持期待，那名金髮皇帝的銳氣如同剛鑄成的鋒利寶劍，新建立的帝國更是需要大量人血來磨礪。總有一日為了民主與國家主權，同盟還是需要對上那把利劍吧。  
而那在巴米利恩結束時由楊鋪墊下的種子，到時能不能成長到足以抵抗風暴的程度，沒有人能斷言。  
在這當中，楊與羅嚴塔爾的關係更是出乎預料的意外。  
靈魂伴侶果然還是很麻煩。楊感受著在見過羅嚴塔爾後總是微微發燙的印記，忍不住在心中嘆氣。


	4. Chapter 4

楊試圖想要遠離人群。  
作為酒會場所的香格里拉本身就是間高級飯店，舉辦這樣的宴會可謂是駕輕就熟，由酒紅色與深褐色以及點綴其中的金色交錯下妝點出的宴會大廳顯出厚重而華貴，裝飾在會場各處的鮮花發出的淡淡馨香混雜在人潮的熱氣之中。在他視線所及之處著實有太多的人，一個接著一個迫不及待踏進宴會廳中，然後在一片浮光掠影之中慌亂或是優雅地移動著。  
楊不合時宜地想起在水族箱中遊動的熱帶魚……那些巧笑倩兮、阿諛奉承和觥籌交錯，那些令人眼花繚亂的衣香鬢影，悠遊在其中的人享受著這些，唯獨他是被排除在外的異類。  
雖然身上穿著的禮服十分合身，但此時卻仍是令楊有種被束縛的窒息感。因為已經退役，自然不可能以軍中的白色禮服來出席這樣的場合，就在他煩惱著要不要聽從先寇布建議去租一件來應付過去時，他收到帝國駐海尼森高級事務官送來的禮物——一整套一看就是手工製成從頭到腳的濃靛色禮服。  
即使時常調侃楊穿衣品味的先寇布，也不得不承認那件禮服在穿到楊身上時，不僅不突兀反而增添了楊的氣質。  
楊終於找了個人少的角落後便站在原地不動了，同時深深地感受到了一種荒唐和嘲諷。  
他無法違心去貶低羅嚴塔爾的高明手腕，因為在這裡的某些同盟人，似乎正在試圖利用儀表與言談融入貴族的上流層次，卻遺忘了前人們當初艱辛建築冰船橫跨光年的悲願與靈魂。  
這麼短的時間做到這種程度，可見得對方軟硬兼施的彈性做法的確收到了成效——但對同盟而言這並不一定是好事。雖說巴拉特合約裡新帝國並沒有直接展露出染指同盟內政的野望，但只要多幾次像這樣的宴會，自然會有善於揣摩的人樂於接受帝國行政官員的暗示來控制人民。  
他已經預見了民主思想被一點點蠶食的未來，這讓楊有些憂鬱。失去了自主能力的民主，還能保持多久的自由。  
周遭的竊竊私語與投射過來的目光讓楊很不舒服，只是他答應參加時便已經預料到了這些，但理解並不代表他就必須要去喜愛——尤其在他本來就很不耐煩這樣表面上光鮮亮麗實則如泥濘般骯髒的場合。  
在不知道第幾次在心中嘆氣後，楊從經過的侍者端著的盤子上取了盛滿酒的酒杯。至少今天這場宴會是難得可以喝酒喝到滿足為止的機會，也不枉他當個被供著的吉祥物了。

羅嚴塔爾保持著面上客套的禮儀，優雅地保持距離，不至於讓圍繞在他四周的人感到被冷落，卻也僅此而已。  
作為新帝國在海尼森最高行政長官，他已經很習慣在類似的場合被人吹捧阿諛，尤其是他還擁有一個貴族頭銜時。  
但他經常會因此感到不耐，這些醜惡的面孔一個個迫不及待地展示自己，想要藉此攀附上來，期望用他作為橋樑接上帝國的線，夢想著能夠完成華麗的蛻變。  
對那些人可謂是愚蠢的天真，羅嚴塔爾在心中冷笑。  
這就是所謂的民主土壤所培養出來的人民嗎，在他看來這群人與費沙的商人沒什麼不同。出賣一切能出賣的，追逐自己的利益。  
跟這種人呼吸同樣的空氣都只令他泛噁。  
思及此，羅嚴塔爾無意識地在人群裡尋找著那個人的身影。  
方才還躲在角落的那位前同盟元帥，現在卻不見蹤影。  
羅嚴塔爾微皺起眉頭，抿了抿嘴角，禮貌地朝周遭人頜首，然後抽身離去。一路上對過來打招呼的人都微笑地給予回應，只是黑與藍的眼睛裡卻是波瀾不驚、平靜如水。世襲貴族的底蘊完美地由他身上表露出來，在禮儀無可挑剔、優雅而從容，可實際上對人對事都帶著淡淡的疏離——能讓他動容的，這世界上也只有僅僅數人罷了。  
他裝成若無其事的模樣漫步在會場中尋覓著黑髮青年的影子，心中逐漸焦急起來。  
因為從對方嘴裡洩漏出來的那項訊息，羅嚴塔爾才剛清理過自己手下一批人，卻無法保證還有沒有其他的落網之魚。  
想到那些人，羅嚴塔爾心情瞬間惡劣起來。他不是無法容忍部下有貳心的人，只是厭惡有如同散發出下水溝惡臭的老鼠一般的人潛伏在他身邊。  
相信他與楊威利這段時間的頻繁接觸也早就已經透過那些人傳回帝國，成為放置在某些人的桌上的資料了吧。  
以自己身份以及掌握的兵力，再與那名曾經的偉大敵將來往過密，恐怕很容易便會使人聯想翩翩坐立不安。  
我的皇帝，你會怎麼看待這件事呢？   
是會選擇相信我的忠誠？亦或是質疑我的不安分呢？  
羅嚴塔爾的目光透過玻璃窗望向那片遼闊的夜空，群星閃耀，連接著新帝國的星空。  
那裡有他宣誓效忠的主君、性命交託的摯友、值得信賴的同僚……卻始終沒有一個人能徹底填滿他靈魂上的飢渴。  
一開始時，羅嚴塔爾承認他對楊威利的興趣更偏向征服欲。就連皇帝都無法讓他屈服的男人，卻那樣恰巧地是自己的靈魂伴侶。即使對方已經有了由他自己選擇的伴侶，但可嘆的是越是艱難的挑戰越能刺激男人的心。  
所謂的伴侶不就是有一天用來背叛的可悲生物，更何況羅嚴塔爾還佔據了最佳的名分。但越是接近，就連羅嚴塔爾都不得不承認那是名不可思議的男人。  
乍看下似乎是個不擅隱藏沒有表裡區別的人，可是實際上越接觸越是能感受到對方的深不見底——那雙黑瞳中彷彿蘊涵了整個宇宙。  
他被他所吸引，純粹的征服欲逐漸混進了更多其他的感情，雖然或許不能稱得上是愛情，卻也有著近似的部分。  
即使那人親口說著只想過著領退休金度日的悠閒生活，可是羅嚴塔爾卻不認為那是個會死於地面的人，畢竟對方可是被皇帝視為對手，更是有著不敗的魔術師之名的男人。  
對方允許自己接近有著他的私心，羅嚴塔爾知道，也明白對方清楚自己知道這件事。他們踩著一條細線的兩端走在深淵之上，稍有疏失便是萬劫不復。  
但明知如此，羅嚴塔爾卻在其間感到未曾有過的愉快。  
在對方身旁時，總能讓他心靈上尋覓到一抹難得的平靜。他並不想深究這樣的感覺是來自於靈魂伴侶的吸引力，還是那名男人自身的魅力，只要知道自己並不想放手就足夠了。  
就算楊的心似乎從來不曾為了羅嚴塔爾動搖，但每次見到對方時隱隱發燙的右眼，都是他們彼此吸引的證明。這是那名現在獨佔魔術師的男人所無法體會的感覺，被命運祝福……以及詛咒的幸福。  
羅嚴塔爾終於在詢問多名侍者後找出了黑髮青年最後消失的方向，在低聲對部下下達了幾項命令保證在他離去後酒會依舊能順利進行，他邁步追尋著對方蹤跡而去。  
他在距離會場不遠處的露天陽臺上找到了對方。那人背對著羅嚴塔爾，抬著頭靜靜凝視著星空。  
被黑暗所包裹住的身影或許是因為那頭黑髮的緣故，彷彿整個人都融入了背景裡，甚至有那一瞬間有種對方要被宇宙吞沒的錯覺。  
羅嚴塔爾甩掉腦裡那奇異的想法，大步向前。在接近時隱約能感覺到對方現在情緒並不算差，似乎還少了點過往那份警戒。  
「楊。」羅嚴塔爾在約還有兩三步距離時停下腳步，低聲喚出對方名字。  
聽到自己名字回過頭的青年，因為室內光線刺激而瞇起眼，似乎在思考羅嚴塔爾是誰，在過了半晌後笑了起來。  
喝下去的大量酒精影響了思考能力，黑髮青年臉上出現的是比平時還要更鬆緩的表情，就連反應都變得遲鈍。  
「……喝醉了嗎。」原來如此。羅嚴塔爾在心中微嘆，這可是楊從未展露在他眼前的模樣——或許是那名灰褐髮色的男人才能擁有的表情。  
「嗯？沒有醉。」楊眨了幾下眼睛後辯解，可是濛著一層水霧的黑瞳一點說服力也沒有。  
對青年朝向自己笑得毫無戒備心的模樣，羅嚴塔爾感到有些頭疼。  
「你還記得我是誰嗎？」羅嚴塔爾想了一下，雙臂撐在陽臺的大理石柱欄杆上，將青年的身體圈在自己懷中。  
這是這一段時間內，他最為接近對方的時候。再怎麼頻繁造訪那間屋子，他都是闖入者的身份，被摒除在那兩人外的存在。  
青年身體散發的熱度讓羅嚴塔爾微怔，他才想起自從知道這人存在後，彷彿失去了性慾一般，再也沒有跟人上床過。  
「……」楊微側著頭，現在是本能壓過理性，他自然不會對已經初融過的靈魂伴侶產生抗拒心。  
「羅嚴塔爾。」金銀妖瞳的男人心中突然湧現一股惡意，這人應該是他的，是他的靈魂伴侶，只是被人霸佔著，所以奪取回來也是應該的，「楊，叫我的名字。」  
「羅、嚴塔爾……」楊說話聲音有些含糊，可是確實喊出了男人的名字，那雙黑亮的眼睛凝視著黑與藍的組合，抬起搖晃的手指試圖觸摸那雙異色寶石，「眼睛……很漂亮……」  
羅嚴塔爾心中一動，低下頭覆蓋住對方的唇。  
也許是因為這個吻跟現在被酒精淹沒的記憶中不一樣，楊皺起眉頭，想要躲避。但羅嚴塔爾不僅沒讓他如願，反而加大了吻的深度。  
他反覆吸吮著青年的唇瓣，舌尖趁對方鬆懈時強硬地闖入，掃蕩著敏感的口腔黏膜，並糾纏住退縮的舌頭。這個吻就和男人本身一樣，具有強悍的侵略性和霸佔所屬物的狂熱。  
「據說男人送衣服是為了脫掉它……」羅嚴塔爾擁著軟在他懷裡的青年身體，湊在對方耳旁說，「我個人覺得這句話十分正確。」  
被吻得滿臉紅暈的楊，在男人疼愛下被吸吮到有些紅腫的嘴唇泛著濕潤的光澤。一雙黑眸如同泛着波紋的春水，如霧氣般迷茫，失去了平時的清醒。  
羅嚴塔爾半摟半抱，帶著他朝自己的房間走去。


	5. Chapter 5

這是個怪誕荒謬的夢，充滿了非現實感。  
在楊威利的視野中升騰的大量呈現白色的蒸氣似乎正在試圖蒸熟他，至少他被眾多人所推崇的大腦現在因此宣告進入罷工期。  
而在瀰漫的濕潤水霧當中，他被人吻著，背部靠著濕滑的牆壁，頭頂上打下的熱水將他跟另一人的呼吸徹底淹沒在水聲之下。水流順著他的身軀蜿蜒而下，直到與腳下的水漥匯集在一起再分不出先後。  
長久以來一直被壓抑在理智下的靈魂因狂喜而在他腦中尖銳地呼嘯，就是這人，這是他等待的人，靈魂欠缺的部分。他應該為此感到喜悅，為了這一瞬間，彷彿在沙漠中尋覓到綠洲的旅人般感謝神明贈予的慈悲。  
——可在這同時，他心底卻有個細微的聲音在提醒他，這是不對的，你要的不是這個人，你選擇的不是他。  
他的思考被矛盾的兩個方向來回撕扯，哪一方都不願放手，所以只留給他彷彿要被撕裂的痛苦。同時這兩種截然不同的判斷影響著他，所以他既沒迎合卻也沒抵抗，就像人偶般任人擺弄。  
比起沒有停歇的嘩啦水聲，響徹在楊耳膜上的是血液在血管里奔騰的聲響，轟鳴如雷，而胸膛裡劇烈的心臟跳動更如同連續擊打的鼓鳴，令人開始口乾舌燥起來。  
男人的吻仍在繼續，從下巴、頸項再到落到左邊鎖骨上時，楊的身體像被烙鐵燒灼到般微微痙攣起來。嘴唇離開了，可是指尖卻繞著那處流連徘徊，將火焰按進了肉裡，焚燒骨血。  
好熱……被觸碰的那處產生的高熱似乎直接作用在靈魂上，這令他本來就給酒精麻痺的大腦更加無法進行有意義的思考。  
吞吐著濕潤空氣的嘴裡，舌尖仿佛可以品嘗到他們之間那甜蜜澎湃的荷爾蒙氣息，那樣強烈的躁動讓感官變得無比清晰，似乎就連指尖稍一劃過皮膚都會造成如電擊的效果。  
楊不算清楚的意識捕捉到了靈魂之中因對方產生的悸動，那份鮮明的喜悅把自己的胸腔填實得滿滿當當，幾乎就要滿溢出來。可同時卻又讓除了對方以外的存在都變得虛無起來，他像站立在如棉花般柔軟卻不穩定的東西上，隨時有下墜的危機。  
整個模糊的世界只剩下眼前那人優越的俊美臉龐，還有那雙由黑水晶與藍寶石組合而成的眼睛。  
噗通、噗通、噗通。  
原本被摒除在外的心臟鼓動聲再次由遠至近，在耳膜上奏出急切的節奏，楊不由得為這份涌動的炙熱打了個冷顫。他可以感受到對方那毫不隱藏的灼熱目光，只要稍抬起頭來，就能撞進那人的眼底，帶著一絲貪婪、一絲渴望和一絲寵溺，仿佛整個世界在這一刻都停止了運轉，只剩下那雙眼睛，就連耳邊那些喧囂的噪音都徹底消失。  
「叫我的名字，楊。」那人的聲音低沉音調卻帶著奇異的韻律美感，「叫我的名字。」  
噗通、噗通、噗通。  
楊的大腦陷入了一片空白，他可以清晰地聽到自己心臟被對方牽引，以激烈的跳動撞擊胸膛，那份難以抑制的悸動就好像一團熱烈的焰火，將他團團包圍，以他當作養料熊熊燃燒起來。  
呼吸幾乎要停滯在那瞬間，他感覺自己就這樣在那雙堅定專注的目光之中，緩緩墜落。  
那雙眼眸是如此深沉、如此渴望、如此……像是害怕被丟棄的孩子，所以在捉到一個希望後，便以不顧一切，飛蛾撲火般的姿態燃燒起來。這認知讓楊的心仿佛進行了一場自由落體運動一般，從高空驟然降落，撞進了對方為他準備的柔軟之中，以至於心中所有防線被徹底撕破，身體中每個細胞都在歡呼尖叫著接受他。  
「xxxx……」楊沒能聽見自己喚出的名字，可是卻看見對方瞬間發亮的雙眸。  
這不對……有什麼不對勁……那細微的聲音還在努力掙扎，只是聲音越來越小越來越弱，最終如融化的春雪般消失殆盡。

楊在柔軟的床鋪上醒來時，宿醉的頭痛便開始糾纏他，以至於他第一時間並沒有注意到自己身上的不對。  
而當他反應過來時，他心下微冷。  
他身上穿著從未穿過材質的睡衣，冰涼的絲綢上沾著他的體溫，讓他意識到自己至少已經穿了它一夜。並且四周環境也不是他熟悉的任何一個地方，更像是高級飯店裡面最高等級客房。  
他心中有幾個猜想，但緊接著房間主人的出現證實了他最不願意發生的情況。  
「醒了嗎？」帝國人帶來一杯溫熱的蜂蜜水，作為解酒液這是個不錯的選擇。他將杯子遞到楊面前，但黑髮青年卻沒有接過去，所以他將杯子擺到床邊的櫃子上。  
「……羅嚴塔爾。」楊的聲音發緊，還在疼痛的腦裡浮現了一些朦朦朧朧模糊不清的畫面，在煙氣瀰漫的環境裡，他被這人熱烈地吻著，甜蜜而親近，炙熱而溫柔，內心深處的悸動隨著對方的靠近在翩翩起舞。  
楊瞬間感覺到除了宿醉以外又疊加了一層頭疼，在昨晚過後，註定有什麼變得不一樣了。  
「放心，我沒有做到最後。」察覺楊心中的煩悶糾葛，羅嚴塔爾冷笑一聲，黑與藍的焦點落在現在被布料遮住的右肩處，他已經知道那裡是他給楊的印記位置。  
靈魂伴侶身上的印記，通常是象徵對方靈魂的模樣。而在看到那把纏繞荊棘的利刃時，羅嚴塔爾在大笑中失去了進一步的興趣，所以他放過了這次難得的機會。  
「只是借用了一下你的腿。」羅嚴塔爾饒富趣味地看著楊像隻炸毛的貓般警惕的目光，雖然表現出的態度是這樣抗拒，但靈魂的波動讓他知道楊其實對他並沒有產生厭惡的情緒——也無法產生厭惡。  
看，多麼諷刺，再不願意接受，可是他們之間的關係從出生時便已經註定。  
對男人一副彷彿像只是跟人借了本書般輕鬆態度，楊先是愕然旋即又有些哭笑不得，現在大腿根處內側皮膚上讓人不適的隱隱灼熱感也有了解釋，但這並沒有讓楊感覺好受些。  
他現在理應要憤怒，指責對方不該趁人之危，可是實際上他卻提不起這樣的力氣。  
「別露出這樣的表情，你是我的靈魂伴侶。」羅嚴塔爾伸出的指尖碰觸在那個印記上，那個屬於他靈魂的刻印。  
「……我應該已經拒絕了。」從說開了這件事時起，楊就一直是這個態度，並沒有留下讓對方誤會的餘地。他既然已經選擇了一個人，對自己伴侶的忠誠就是他應該背負的責任。  
「你喝醉的時候可比現在誠實多了……昨晚的事你是真的一點都不記得？」羅嚴塔爾對楊的掙扎嗤之以鼻，「你敢說你對我毫不動心？」  
「……」楊呼吸停滯了一秒。那些吻、那個懷抱、那份像要將自己燃燒殆盡的炙熱火焰。他可以說自己不記得，可以偽裝什麼也沒發生過，可以欺騙自己並未動搖……可是靈魂卻無法停止悸動，也忘卻不了兩人接觸時心靈湧上的喜悅。  
楊試圖做出一些反應來，表達自己並不願與那名帝國人糾纏，也不想自己陷入尷尬的處境。但他張了張嘴，卻發現自己有些口乾舌燥，胸腔裡劇烈跳動的心臟更是幾乎讓他陷入將要窒息的錯覺之中。他想要逃脫，想要掙出這個困境，可是身體卻沒能順著他的意做出反應，只能愣愣地看著那雙眸子  
「承認吧，楊威利。」羅嚴塔爾不允許對方逃避，逼迫他面對現實，「你被我吸引。」就像我被你吸引一樣，既然他已經動心，總要公平的討回來。  
羅嚴塔爾說出那句話時雖然聲音不大，但在楊的耳朵裡卻無異於夏日午後的響雷，直接將他炸得粉碎。他的世界因此支離破碎、轟然倒塌，楊狼狽地側過頭躲避那雙異色眼眸的注視，試圖整理自己有些失控的情緒。他需要想想，不能就這樣被牽著鼻子走。  
羅嚴塔爾將那杯溫度已經降下去的蜂蜜水強硬地塞進楊手裡，指尖傳遞來的溫度讓楊差點灑了那杯水。  
「喝了它，會讓你好受點。」既然已經達到自己想要的效果，羅嚴塔爾並不急著收穫果實。他有信心，該是屬於自己的東西不會從他手心裡溜掉。「等你梳洗完，我送你回去。」  
楊這次沒有拒絕，沉默地喝完了那杯明明該是甜味，卻讓他舌根發苦的蜂蜜水。  
羅嚴塔爾的確沒有欺騙他，在楊簡單地梳洗，換上羅嚴塔爾準備的輕便衣物過後，對方直接領著他上了懸浮車往楊跟另一人的住所奔去。  
楊一路上都保持著沉默。  
對方並沒有勉強他，也沒有再進一步進逼他。他們兩人分別坐在車廂裡的兩角，羅嚴塔爾利用終端對著他的部下下達指令，楊則是望著車窗外快速倒退的景色，看起來像是在發呆。  
他們都很清楚，等到了目的地，這場扯不斷理還亂的關係才剛剛要開始露出猙獰的面貌。


	6. Chapter 6

在楊的腳尖剛踏上地面時，那扇屬於楊與另一名男人的家的大門也剛巧打開。  
楊的目光在對上那名灰褐色眼瞳時，心虛地閃躲開來。雖然昨晚他與那名帝國元帥間並沒有發生實質上的肉體關係，但主觀意識上，楊依舊有種揮之不去對背叛伴侶的罪惡感。  
他身上彷彿還殘留著羅嚴塔爾的氣息，才過去一個晚上而已，男人卻已將其存在深深烙印在楊的靈魂之上。  
要以這樣的狀態裝成若無其事的模樣面對自己戀人，楊並沒有那麼厚的臉皮。相反的，他現在正因此煎熬，被自己相較一般人可能更為嚴苛的道德感所苛責。  
而在楊的視線明顯避開自己那瞬間，先寇布心沉了下去。以他對自己那名前上司的瞭解，如果在他沒回來的晚上中什麼事都沒有發生的話，對方不會是這樣的反應。  
他眼底滑過一絲凝重，一邊在腦中推測可能出現的狀況，一邊又唾棄自己想法的齷齪，只有一點他可以確信，不論曾經發生什麼都不會是楊願意的。  
先寇布銳利的視線捕捉到那名帝國人的身影，灰褐色的眼眸逐漸深沉起來。那人察覺了先寇布不善的目光，嘴角卻揚起了可稱為冷笑的線條，似乎先寇布的反應早在預料之中，反而成了娛樂他的餘興節目。  
「所以貴族的優良傳統就是熱愛強取豪奪？」先寇布大步走向楊，將幾乎僵在原處的人護到自己身後，語帶譏諷，「我原本以為那位推翻舊帝國的金髮皇帝手下的人能有點新氣象，結果骨子裡還是差不多的醜陋。」  
對以肅清高登巴姆王朝腐爛的新王朝骨幹來說，這項指控不可謂不重，但羅嚴塔爾卻不是會被這樣程度的挑釁給輕易激怒的人。  
「我只是動手摘取一朵原本就屬於我的花朵。」黑色與藍色的眸子閃過一抹嘲諷，這世界上再沒有比他更有資格擁有那名在他身上留下了靈魂印記的男人。  
「名花有主，這個詞沒聽過嗎？」先寇布的目光毫不退讓地迎向了羅嚴塔爾，即使明白以他現今身份，並不足以與眼前男人抗衡，但他的神態卻沒有任何的變化。甚至可以清晰看出那雙灰褐色的眼眸內湧上的果決和狠厲，彷如出鞘的利刃，迸出強大的力量朝著羅嚴塔爾撞了過去。  
現在他們之間的對峙無關於身份，而是兩名雄性猛獸為了爭奪伴侶所進行的力量對抗。  
「可在我看來要說那朵花完全屬於你，也實在太早。」伴隨著羅嚴塔爾強勢的話語，他自己都沒有意識到自己身體開始微微往前傾，以這樣強勢姿態向對方施加壓力，展露出即使硬碰硬也絕不會退縮的決心。  
兩人間充滿一觸即發的濃厚火藥味，足以讓任何一個圍觀者都為之屏息，呼吸、時間和空間似乎都凝固在這一刻。  
楊張了張口想說什麼，可是卻只感到口乾舌燥，所有聲音都堵在喉頭上發不出來。作為被爭奪的那朵花，他突然意識到這已經不是自己能干擾的戰爭。不管是先寇布亦或是羅嚴塔爾，都不期望他介入其中。  
自己這是變成擺放在高處的戰利品了嗎，他苦笑著想。不過那兩人打得再兇，最終還是要以他自己的心做決定。  
他後退了幾步，將戰場讓給那兩名顯然雄性荷爾蒙分泌過旺的男性。  
「看來上次托利斯坦沒能取下你的首級果然是我的失誤，幸好上天還給了我彌補的機會。」先寇布微瞇起眼，繞著脖子打轉的凌厲視線絲毫不掩飾意圖，擺明就是直接了當的挑釁。  
「真是意外，我竟然跟你這種野蠻人有同感。」羅嚴塔爾目不轉睛地迎向了先寇布的打量，眼神裏帶著一絲輕蔑和鄙夷，那毫不示弱的還擊就像擦過打火石時產生的火星，讓本就濃郁的火藥味因發酵而更加蒸騰起來。  
「有同感就好。」真可惜我的斧頭不在身邊。對著那名金銀妖瞳的帝國人，先寇布笑得張狂而自信，他邊說邊甩動手腕，像在進行簡易的熱身運動。但其實不管是哪一邊都知道這場較量不可能要對方性命，不然造成的影響就太過於嚴重並難以收拾，只是嘴上兩邊都不願放棄爭取優勢的機會。  
兩人嘴角的笑容一點一點收斂起來，在臉上表情逐漸消失同時，眼神卻變得淩厲起來，猶如利劍一般狠狠地刺向對方……如果目光具有實質上的殺傷力，那他們在幾秒內已經交鋒了無數次。  
一秒，兩秒，時間的流逝讓氣氛開始在緊張中升溫，如同懸在熱油上的水滴即將引起的激烈化學反應，只要稍有不慎隨時會炸開。  
就在氣氛越發緊繃時，彷彿重演了托利斯坦曾發生過的場景，這次依然是先寇布拉開了戰鬥的帷幕。  
積蓄了力量的肌肉瞬間爆發出蓬勃的機動力，先寇布的身體如旋風一般往前衝刺，而羅嚴塔爾也不是坐以待斃的傻瓜，幾乎是同時反應過來，開始有意識地拉開距離，並迅速進入戰鬥準備。  
這次先寇布手中沒有握有戰斧，羅嚴塔爾手裡也沒有光束槍，兩人是以完全同等條件下進行戰鬥。  
先寇布一擊不中後並未繼續冒進，兩人就這樣以懸浮車作為遮擋物小心翼翼地繞著圈對峙起來。同樣精於肉搏技巧，也曾經交過手，都很明白只要一瞬間的失誤就能影響結果——也很清楚，這種情況不可能維持太久。  
不過終究作為艦隊司令官的羅嚴塔爾再精於格鬥，仍是無法跟真正從血海與人命鑽出的先寇布相比。在戰場上，如何把握住那一絲機敏，可能就是分出生死的壁壘。  
在羅嚴塔爾挪移的腳步出現停頓的瞬間，先寇布再次衝上前去，這次在一場短暫搏鬥後，他順利扭壓住對方的右手臂，再利用自己手臂將其連同身體主人死死制壓在車身上。可是他仍舊可以感覺到即使在陷入困境後羅嚴塔爾並未就此放棄掙扎，由被自己控制住的手臂肌肉爆發出的力量正在給他製造麻煩。  
既然已經失去優勢，也就是說沒有必要留手，羅嚴塔爾現在就像陷入瘋狂的猛獸一般，試圖要捉住奮力一搏的機會。那屬於成年男性且善於格鬥的軍人力量讓先寇布幾乎就要壓制不住，不得不再次捉緊對方右前臂用力朝著羅嚴塔爾被他壓制的後背壓下去，同時雙腳踩緊地面，甚至把上半身的力量都傾斜過去。渾身肌肉緊繃到了極致，從三角肌到肱二頭肌都因為用力而鼓脹起來。  
手腕處竄上的尖銳疼痛令羅嚴塔爾咬緊牙關，又因此有種牙齒就要被咬碎的錯覺。被對方手臂緊壓在車面上的肩膀似乎就要碎裂一般，而反扣在腰際的右手則因扭轉關係根本無法使力。所有狀況都顯示出自己的不利，可是他並沒有因此退縮，用仍自由的左手支撐著自己靠住的車門，試圖利用腰腹的力量一點一點把整個人支撐起來，抵禦來自後方的強大壓力。  
不管是宇宙中或是地面上，艦隊戰或是肉搏戰，在任何方面上的對抗上，他從來沒有畏懼過任何人。  
兩個人的肌肉在較勁的過程中開始微微顫抖起來，額頭上也開始滲出大粒汗珠。這時候比拼的就是力量與毅力，在這兩者上先寇布絕不算差，但羅嚴塔爾也並非弱者，原本已經傾斜的優勢開始一點一點被扯平，最終是先寇布身體被撬動，雙腳的力量一卸重心頓時不穩。  
羅嚴塔爾沒放過這個機會，整個人往後一撞，順勢將背後一直壓制自己的男人直接彈飛。他緊接著就轉過身靠著車門喘氣，左手揉捏著紅腫的右手手腕。  
先寇布並沒有如他預期一般摔到在地面上，而是直接就找回穩定站直了身體，轉瞬間兩人間的對峙又重新恢復到平衡狀態。  
薔薇騎士連隊第十三任連隊長，伊謝爾倫要塞防禦指揮官……羅嚴塔爾腦海中快速閃過男人的背景資料，直到現在，他才終於承認那是一名足以讓他視為敵手的對象。  
托利斯坦那次對戰，是因為對方出其不意的襲擊才製造出那樣的優勢，羅嚴塔爾並不覺得自己會輸，而是更為自己的急功近利而懊悔。但直到剛才再次搏鬥，他才真正認清在近身戰上那男人有著多優秀的能力，足以讓同伴無條件信賴。  
這樣的男人，難怪楊會看上他……難怪敢跟命運對抗。  
「你們打夠了嗎？打算從野獸回到人類身份了？」楊從旁溫聲問道，似乎藉由這段時間，他也整理好了一部分情緒。  
先寇布跟羅嚴塔爾互視一眼，都有些悻悻然地將身體放鬆下來。  
「雖然欣賞到很精彩的表演，不過請你們別忘了，即使是花也是有自己意志的。」楊嘴上雖然說著你們，可是目光卻是筆直地看向先寇布，從這點上還是可以窺見他心中兩方佔據的比重不一樣。  
先寇布苦笑一下，明白楊這是隱晦在對自己不滿，不過這同時也足以讓他的心安穩下來。


	7. Chapter 7

在屋子外面上演了一齣鬧劇後，羅嚴塔爾並沒有選擇跟隨楊跟先寇布進屋——逼迫太緊對他跟楊之間的關係並沒有任何益處，真正的用兵家總會知道什麼時候該適度地放緩攻勢，畢竟即使是兔子，被逼急了也是會咬人的。  
楊對待他的態度比當初第一次會面時還要來得冷淡以及疏遠，可是羅嚴塔爾卻知道有些事並不是能光只是觀察表面上所顯示的部分，如果真不在意昨晚他們之間所發生的一切，表現出來的態度應當更加正常而有禮貌一些。  
這反而向羅嚴塔爾證明了一件事……他的靈魂伴侶的心——即使只是少許——開始在為他而跳動了。  
他對這個結果還算是滿意，誰說這點看似細微的破綻不能成為最終全面潰堤的原因呢。只要有個契機，宇宙也會被他所撬動。  
就像隔著宇宙與敵對身份，但命運終究是讓他們見到面了。  
羅嚴塔爾離去之前再深深看了一眼那名現在擁有自己伴侶的男人，對方像是察覺到什麼恰好也轉過頭來面對羅嚴塔爾，灰褐色的眼睛內帶著顯著的嫌惡與戒備。  
羅嚴塔爾嘴角勾起了挑釁的線條，像是不經意地用手指將在搏鬥中垂散的髮絲撩上，露出他右邊的黑色眼瞳。  
那是楊給與他的印記。

房間的裡面和外面恍如兩個世界，用一堵牆隔離了所有喧囂。  
楊踏入熟悉的房間內時，率先迎接他的是空氣中飄散的衝鼻菸味。先寇布不是有菸癮的人，甚至戲稱過這種東西不過就是精神毒品，所以只有偶爾會為了提振精神抽上一兩根。只是從現在客廳的桌面上的煙灰缸裡塞滿燃盡的菸頭來看，他昨天一個晚上大概已經把幾年的份都一口氣利用完了。  
意識到的瞬間，楊只感到胸口竄起一抹疼痛。在他還沒來得及說出什麼時，男人從後方將他擁入了那一直能帶給他安心感的寬廣懷抱中。  
先寇布摟得那樣緊，過強的力道讓楊全身骨骼都在格格作響，幾乎要到難以呼吸的程度，可是楊卻什麼都沒說。  
與自己相較，剛才與人搏鬥過的先寇布皮膚是滾燙的，而且一時間並沒有要平復下來的跡象。楊似乎可以聽到對方心臟跳動的聲音在他耳膜上震動，撲通撲通，彷彿在對他傾訴……亦或是控訴什麼。  
過了許久，似乎屬於理性的那部分意識終于回到了大腦之中，先寇布終於放鬆了手臂力量，身體肌肉逐漸舒展開來，但他雙手仍然沒有放開楊的身體。  
「對不起。」楊低聲說出這句話，不僅僅為了昨晚沒有知會的外宿，還為了很多事。  
「……我才該說抱歉，沒能即時成為拯救公主的騎士。」先寇布感覺著自己的心臟終於回到了自己胸腔之中，而不是高懸在某個他所不知道的地方。  
誰都無法體會他昨晚靜靜坐在沙發上時的心情，他不斷把玩著手中的香菸，猶豫著試圖點燃它，但旋即又選擇了放棄。這樣的行為一再重複，他透過窗戶可以看到周遭房屋的燈火一個又一個悄然熄滅，那場景宛如世界毀滅前的寂靜。然後他點燃了菸頭試圖去照亮那樣的黑暗，直到燒到屁股的菸蒂燙到他的手指為止。  
一次又一次，他點亮了菸，卻不記得自己到底有沒有抽上一口，直到晨光取代了夜晚的黑。  
「提督，您永遠不需要對我道歉，這並不是您的錯。」先寇布在楊的耳側低喃，徹夜的疲倦到這時終於令他聲音不復平時的輕快。  
精於情事的他自然能看出做完那名帝國人與楊之間並未發展到最後一步，只是也不是什麼都沒發生……至少他們之間出現了能讓那名男人產生足以與自己對抗的信心的事。  
這讓他們三人間本就脆弱的平衡終於開始失控。  
從第一次知道那人是楊的靈魂伴侶時，先寇布就猜想過會有這麼一天到來。他從不畏懼挑戰，也不相信所謂的命運，可總有些事是他無能為力的。  
「您……對他動心了嗎？」察覺自己的聲音竟然在顫抖，先寇布只能在心中默默苦笑，喉嚨似乎也同時感受到了那份苦澀。指尖跟著他的話語微微收攏起來，全身肌肉緊繃到無法隨心所欲地控制，以至於拉扯到楊衣服的手指蜷成一個像像要握住什麼的奇怪形狀，既無法完全收緊，也無法重新伸直。流淌在他皮膚下的血液反應著這樣的緊繃而如同燒開的水般咕嘟咕嘟沸騰起來，每一個毛孔都可以感受到那股因為緊張帶來的壓迫感。  
這名總是對自己信心滿滿的男人試圖想要控制自己現在這種驚慌失措、患得患失的情緒，無奈這波情緒浪潮來得著實太過洶涌並強烈，一下子便令人難以正常呼吸，而且再努力想要掙扎卻都無濟於事，只能任由身體僵直在原地。  
這實在相當荒謬，這樣的情緒對先寇布而言不僅是太過荒謬也太過陌生，以至于心臟都因此一陣陣緊縮著發疼。但當情緒緊繃到一個極致後，一切似乎反而變得好笑起來，男人的嘴角微微扯動出自嘲的彎曲曲線。經過無數大風大浪，在生死關頭打滾，更經歷曾經無法想像的無數輝煌，可這所有成就了他的經驗，在這種時候卻終究還是無法讓他完全保持平常心。  
歸根結底，他還是一個平凡的普通人，一個會嫉妒的正常男人。即使他掩飾的再好，都無法抹滅掉他心底對那名帝國人的嫉妒——那名有著名正言順名義獲得楊的愛的男人。憑什麼呢……想起在看到對方黑色右眼時心中浮起的情緒，讓先寇布肌肉不由自主就開始緊繃起來，那股迫切想要證明什麼的渴望和如同自己地盤被侵犯的不快感，如同火焰一般，在胸腔之中開始熊熊燃燒。  
如果不能將那股火焰釋放出來，那么就會將自己徹底焚燒殆盡。只有自己真正經歷這樣的場面時，先寇布才意識到自己到底有多在乎對方那個身份，而嘴角的苦笑就這樣悄悄地上揚起來。  
所以他可以說是不管不顧地與羅嚴塔爾發生了衝突，為了彰顯自己的主權，為了證明自己的存在。想要得到現在溫順地待在他懷裡的黑髮青年，光是命運的眷顧是不夠的，至少要讓他看到足以與自己匹敵的能力。  
「……我不知道。」楊一瞬間有些恍惚，他腦中其實知道這時候他最好開口否認那個問題，可他的回答卻像是在表白自己的心背叛了伴侶。他確信自己愛著先寇布，這名正在擁抱他的男人是他在星空間漂泊的靈魂終於尋覓到的港灣，是他疲累時的依靠，是在他感到寒冷徹骨時會溫柔地擁抱他的懷抱……是他鼓起勇氣願意牽手一生的伴侶。  
所以，自己現在的迷惘是什麼？楊腦中浮現那些熱烈的親吻，浮現另一名男人銳利的視線，那被對方碰觸時令自己靈魂為之歡欣的喜悅感。  
……這是，心動的感覺嗎？  
楊掙扎著試圖脫離男人的懷抱，先寇布的手臂僵了幾秒，鬆開了手，但楊不但沒有離開，反而是主動轉從正面抱住先寇布的身體。  
先寇布吻著埋首在他胸前那人的頭頂，用手指輕撫著那頭烏黑的髮絲。


	8. Chapter 8

『靈魂伴侶這種存在，不是神明對人類的饋贈，而是詛咒……』

過去曾對先寇布講出這句話的那個人，在那之後沒多久後自殺了。  
那人始終堅持不願意接受所謂的靈魂伴侶——即使對象不管哪方面看上去條件都很不錯——又不肯接受切除手術，所以在忍受不了一直無法與伴侶進行聯結的痛苦下，選擇結束了自己的生命。  
自殺是懦弱的嗎？也許對那人而言反而更像是一種解脫吧？  
先寇布在擁抱著自己愛人時，腦海中突兀地浮現起了那個人的面孔，以及最後一面時那人眼睛中隱藏的絕望。  
他已經很久沒有想起過那個人了，在那時先寇布就已經成為逝印者了，而且享受著那個身份。他跟對方只是常在同一間酒吧碰面的酒友，也不算真的熟，只記得在酒酣耳熱之際對方曾無數次提過羨慕先寇布逝印者的身份。現在回想起來，那人的面容早已模糊不清，只有那句話一直留在了先寇布記憶裡。  
他直到對方自殺後才知道那人所說的詛咒是什麼意思。  
「……提督，您還想隱瞞我多久？」先寇布在說出這話時，感覺到懷中青年的身體一瞬間僵硬了起來。  
對懷中那人的反應，先寇布只覺心中一痛。  
一對靈魂伴侶在初融過後，肉體便會開始渴求著進一步的接觸，一直到最後從心靈到肉體都建立精神聯結為止。如果無法滿足這個渴望，雙方都會陷入各種不舒服的強烈反應下，那樣的感覺就彷彿處在戒斷症狀的毒癮患者，無時無刻都在折磨並拷問著靈魂與肉體。  
「您最近時常的低燒……是因為開始出現症狀了吧？」先寇布有自信現在沒有比他更能掌握楊身體狀況的人，這一陣子楊的身心狀態一直都不是很好，這些他全看在眼裡。而過往在性事上向來被動的黑髮青年，有時卻會像變了個人似地索求著他。  
可是有些飢渴是不管先寇布再怎樣努力也無法填滿的。  
「我沒事的……」楊隔了幾秒後才低聲回，卻沒有否認先寇布的問話。  
雖然他意圖淡化自己的生理問題，但楊的肉體的確是在提出激烈抗議，那些時不時出現的暈眩、冷汗、反胃、低燒……那些在他體內不斷爆發出的極度不適反應，全都是在催促楊接受命運，盡快與他的靈魂伴侶結合。其實如這樣身體上出現的問題更多時候是基於精神層面上的，與靈魂伴侶相伴時帶來的輕鬆與歡快，再加上靈魂伴侶彼此間本來就會彼此吸引，如果精神意志薄弱的話，很容易會對對方產生依賴感。相反的，如果意圖反抗這樣由靈魂產生的直接吸引力，就像是有無形的存在在給予懲罰一般，會給肉體不停製造痛苦的生理反應。  
他其實理智上知道該怎樣做才能減緩這種痛苦，像昨晚的那些吻、親密的接觸，就十分有效地和緩了過敏到痛苦的神經，現在的他是這陣子以來感覺最輕鬆的時候。  
羅嚴塔爾會那樣頻繁找到時間就來拜訪，也有這部分原因。只有在近距離接觸到靈魂伴侶的氣息後，被拉緊的神經才會放過他們一陣子。所以就連先寇布都只能默認了羅嚴塔爾的接近，因為這能緩減楊的負擔。  
但這終究只是治標不治本，唯一能解決這種痛苦的方法只有兩種，一是徹底與靈魂伴侶建立精神聯結，二是……動用手術直接切斷掌控神經感性聯結的杏仁核，只是後者不僅危險並且就算成功也通常會伴隨精神損傷，輕則失憶重則癡呆。  
可以說從楊跟羅嚴塔爾見到面的那一天開始，就已經註定了這無法阻止的結局。  
楊覺得如果只是肉體上的難受，他還可以繼續堅持，即使羅嚴塔爾的確是名擁有能讓人沉淪的魅力的男人。可愛情是自私的，也是具有獨佔性質的，他會不喜接近愛人的人，自然也不想先寇布為他受到這樣的委屈。  
為此他一直壓抑著在羅嚴塔爾每次出現時心中的那份悸動、那份從靈魂深處湧現的喜悅，但在剛才先寇布詢問他是否動心時，楊腦海中自動浮現起了那雙由藍色與自己的黑色組成的眼睛。  
那雙眼睛彷彿看破了他試圖隱藏的矛盾，像在無聲地責問他，為什麼不願意接受自己，明明兩人間那種吸引力就如同磁石的正負極一般那樣強烈，為什麼心臟明明在為了他的接近而雀躍卻要拒絕，為什麼……明明已經動心卻不肯承認。  
比起肉體上出現的激烈反應，更令楊困擾的是自己不知何時開始便不受控制的心。他怎麼能在愛著先寇布的同時，又被另一個人所吸引……在他的觀念裡，那是對伴侶的不誠實，是背叛，即使用命中注定身不由己來掩飾這份醜惡，卻無法隱藏他的無恥。

『承認吧，你被我所吸引。』

羅嚴塔爾的聲音再次在楊耳膜上鼓譟，那是惡魔的低語，卻也是反射出楊內心的鏡子。  
楊的手指抓緊了先寇布的衣服，在上面扯出凌亂的皺褶，如同他現在的心情。  
「提督，您會放棄我嗎？」似乎察覺了楊心中的糾結，先寇布用手指抬起了楊的下顎，直視著那雙黑色的眼瞳。  
「怎麼可能……」楊第一反應就是反駁了這個可能性，如果先寇布是可以輕易被割捨的存在，現在他也不會感到這樣痛苦。  
這個灰褐色髮色的男人，是他的心選定的伴侶，是他讓他得以穩定的船錨……是所謂的靈魂伴侶也無法取代的重要的人。  
「我也不會放手。」男人在楊的嘴唇上落下一個輕吻，「但是我不想看見您這麼痛苦下去……所以我願意為了您退一步……當然，我會跟您索要足夠的補償。」先寇布盡量讓自己的語氣聽上去輕鬆，就像平常他所開的那些玩笑。杏仁核切除式失能手術，先寇布不可能讓楊去接受這樣一個傷害身體的手術，那是拿楊的大腦去賭一個不確定的未來。可是這麼一來出現在楊身上的症狀只會越來越嚴重，時刻不停給肉體製造強烈的負擔。  
楊聽明白了先寇布話裡的暗示，可是這樣的體貼卻更讓他感到荒謬。  
「不必再說下去了。」他聲音有些發硬，心中泛起一陣難以形容的酸澀感，自己的伴侶想把自己推到其他男人懷裡這件事他無法接受。  
這整件事簡直是命運對他所開出最惡意的玩笑。  
「提督，我知道您一時之間無法接受，但是您也應該清楚，沒有比這更好的辦法了。」先寇布比任何人都要清楚楊對他自己嚴苛的道德潔癖，可是要讓他眼睜睜看著愛人為了自己受苦，這只讓先寇布更感受到自己的無能。他可以為了楊對他的愛而竊喜，卻無法忍受自己是造成楊痛苦的根源。這是他發誓用自己生命守護的對象，是他的愛人，是比他的命還要珍貴的事物。  
如果楊沒有對那名靈魂伴侶動心，先寇布或許還會再拖延一段時間才提出這個提議。他不否認他想獨佔這個人，他從來不是大方的男人，但關係著楊的身體，他的私心又算得了什麼。  
「……」楊張了張嘴，聲音卻哽咽在喉嚨裡，他手足無措地站在原地，任由先寇布摟緊他的身體，然後內心的洶湧酸楚猶如猛獸一般將他吞噬。他的迷惘、他的失落、他的痛苦、他的掙扎……在這一刻源源不斷地洶湧而至，似乎要將他就此拖入無底深淵。  
「我愛你，我的提督……」他愛他，而對方也愛著自己，這就足夠了。


	9. Chapter 9

羅嚴塔爾在黑暗睜開眼的那一瞬，就察覺到了自己出了滿身大汗。  
他坐起身，原本蓋在身上的薄被掉落後皮膚感覺到的寒氣讓他頭腦迅速從如泥濘般的混沌中清醒。羅嚴塔爾用手指將黏在自己額頭上的濕髮撥開，然後指尖就這樣停在自己的右眼上。  
他已經有段時間沒有再做過那個夢了——被自己母親拿小刀意圖挖掉自己右眼的夢。

『不該存在的眼睛』

夢裡的女人喃喃反覆這一句話，就像被程式設定好的機械，只會遵照一個模式。  
貴族並不重視所謂的靈魂伴侶，比起所謂命運，彼此聯姻帶來的利益與綿延自身高貴的血脈更為重要。所以他的父母並非靈魂伴侶，而是貴族之間常見的結合。  
只是雖然羅嚴塔爾的父親是無印者，但母親卻是等待者。而就像為了報復剝奪自己等待靈魂伴侶出現機會的貴族常規，他的母親在婚後不斷尋覓著新的情人，直到生出他這個擁有異色眼瞳的孩子。  
如果要說父母不幸的婚姻對羅嚴塔爾造成影響，他肯定是用嗤之以鼻的態度回應。被母親背叛的父親，在每個情人身上追求著靈魂伴侶的母親，唯一教會他的，只有愛情是人與人最為脆弱的聯繫，而靈魂伴侶這種存在，就是用甜美謊言包裝的毒藥。  
羅嚴塔爾的目光移向了自己的右手側。  
在昨天晚上，那裡曾躺著一個人，身為他靈魂伴侶的那名青年。  
其實如果以大眾的標準來看，楊威利的長相並不是說特別出色，如果說他的主君是最為璀璨的鑽石，那人就如同溫潤的玉石。  
不華麗、不張揚，卻自帶光華。或許不是那麼引人矚目，卻也不是會讓人忽視的人。  
他記得對方在被他抱出浴室放到床鋪上時，在關了燈後的昏暗中那人依舊如星光一般明亮的眼眸中熠熠生輝的光暈，那雙眼睛在窗外映射進來的光影交錯之中忽明忽暗，清澈得好像很容易能看到底，可是再仔細看時卻發現仍是一汪無窮無盡的潭水。不過大量的酒精終究是發揮了一定作用，很好地麻痺大腦中屬於理智的部分，所以羅嚴塔爾可以感受到對方視線之中蘊含了從未有過的灼熱，彷彿是終於得到燃料而點燃的火焰，落在他的皮膚上。  
在那一刻，大腦所有思緒都放緩了下來，只剩下彼此間最本能的吸引力。而當羅嚴塔爾的嘴唇碰觸到對方的唇瓣後，他可以感覺到自己胸腔內的心臟在歡快地雀躍著，高呼著就是這個人，千萬不能放手。  
原本只是輕輕的一個碰觸，卻迅速升溫成一個難分難捨的熱吻。他們用唇舌交換著彼此的氣息、唾液、身體熱度，然後羅嚴塔爾在對方的眼睛裡看到自己躁動的面容。不管是身體或是靈魂，都渴望與伴侶結合到疼痛的地步，實際上他也擁有這樣的權利，這人是他跨越了一整個宇宙才終於尋覓到的另一半靈魂，但回憶起楊對自己的拒絕，羅嚴塔爾又感到難以言喻的挫敗。  
自己的靈魂伴侶對另一名男人的堅貞，像是在嘲笑羅嚴塔爾過去傲慢的想法。  
如果楊在他們相遇前並未選擇伴侶的話，現在他們的關係是否會有所不同？他跟那名佔據了楊身邊位置的男人之間差距的是什麼？立場還是時間？明明是他擁有名正言順擁有楊的資格，卻被排除在楊的心房外。  
如果單單是那所謂的靈魂伴侶，他還不屑成為命運的牽線人偶，但羅嚴塔爾知道，並不是這樣，那只是最初的一個契機，他的確為那名溫和又睿智的敵將所吸引……他第一次感覺到自己的心為之動搖、為之喜悅，為之怦然心動的對象，卻是近在咫尺又遙不可及，始終有面透明的牆阻隔在他們之間。  
分明在那些親吻中能感受他們之間那份來自靈魂深處的引力，如同被月亮圓缺牽引的潮汐一般，但只有他一個人在海上漂流。就像拿著拼圖的碎片，即使努力想用自己擁有的部分拼成完整的圖案，卻始終有一半不見蹤影。  
他沒有告訴楊的一點，這一晚他就這樣凝視著黑髮青年的睡臉，徹夜未眠。  
直到清晨陽光穿透整片落地窗灑落進來，驅散黑闇，毫無保留地照亮了整間房間。在金色陽光照耀下，空氣間就連揚起的灰塵都無所遁形。身側那人的身影輪廓隱隱約約沈入了光影交錯的微妙色調下，恍惚之間，他甚至產生一種那人是虛幻的錯覺。  
但旋即他騷動的心便靜了下去，羅嚴塔爾認真仔細地觀察著對方。他之前從來沒有這樣近距離接觸的機會，所以他看得十分專注，眉眼、鼻梁、唇瓣、下巴、脖頸……或許是流淌著E式血統的關係，楊的五官並不如帝國人普遍的那般凌厲，而是帶著一股柔和的味道。他無意識舉起了左手，撥開黑髮青年額頭上垂落的黑色髮絲，並用自己的食指與中指的指尖一點一點的去描繪對方的五官，最後停在唇瓣上細細摩挲。  
心中滿溢出來的是對他而言可說是陌生的情感，可是在這一刻卻讓他厭惡不起來。不自覺地嘴角的笑容一點一點往上勾勒，就連羅嚴塔爾自己都沒有意識到，他的那雙異色眼瞳中盛滿的是多麼溫柔的光暈。  
但這樣舒適的寧靜，結束在楊迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛為止。從酒精的效果中掙脫的楊，眼底的那份刻意的疏離再次刺痛了羅嚴塔爾的心，在看到對方在自己言語刺激下驚慌的面容，他才終於找回了一絲平衡。  
憶及此，坐在床鋪上的羅嚴塔爾從喉腔發出悶悶的自嘲笑聲。只要閉上眼，他就彷彿還能感覺到那人的體溫，真實的令人感到莫名的空虛……是的，空虛。他現在身邊空無一人，與早已失去殘留溫度的床分享著自己的孤寂。

羅嚴塔爾過了幾天後，才再度踏入了楊與先寇布的家。  
對這位再次不請自來的客人，先寇布深深看了他一眼後，像是為了準備飲料進了廚房，留下楊與羅嚴塔爾在客廳裡。  
有些事，的確是需要解決的。  
兩人面對面坐在沙發上，卻沒有人率先開口。在與羅嚴塔爾的視線對上時，楊似乎有些侷促，乾脆垂著頭不發一語。  
這樣近的距離，很容易能感覺到對方情緒上的波動。雖然不知道理由，但楊的的精神又用堅實的盾牌像是意圖將自己隱藏起來……似乎，想要否定那一夜他們之間曾發生的一切。  
「你能逃避到什麼時候？」這個認知令羅嚴塔爾十分不悅，銳利的指責從嘴裡流瀉而出，「就這麼不願意面對自己的心？承認被我這名靈魂伴侶吸引有那麼讓你難以接受？」有些事，在經過那一夜後就不適合再拐彎抹角。  
「……我、」楊張口試圖想要辯解，不是這樣，最終卻化為一句無力的解釋。「同盟法律上關於伴侶的定義是一對一，我認為遵從法律是身為公民的基本素養。」  
「呵。」這冠冕堂皇的場面話讓羅嚴塔爾嗤笑出聲。法律上是一回事，實際上私下養情人的人並不少，就某方法來說，同盟的高層與帝國貴族在這方面上並沒有什麼不同。  
憑什麼他就是該退讓的那一方？就因為那個只是更早一步接近楊，就理所當然佔據上風的男人？  
「對不起……」楊不知道這時候他該說什麼，他甚至難以解釋自己的歉意是針對哪一方面。先寇布之前說過的提議還在影響著他的心情，這讓他一時之間有些無法以平靜的情緒來面對羅嚴塔爾。  
「楊威利，你知道這不公平。」黑色與藍色的眼眸內爆發出炙熱的火焰，他選擇了攤牌，就不會讓人有逃避機會，「你一開始就設置了限制，把我摒除在外，根本不肯給我機會接近你的心。」他挺起身軀，壓抑著心底那股酸澀，「可是這有用嗎？沒有，你跟我都清楚這份來自靈魂的吸引力根本無法阻擋。而因為你，我們承受著無法與伴侶結合的痛苦，是你和我。」  
控制，控制。羅嚴塔爾用盡了每一根神經來控制自己的情緒，不讓自己露出狼狽與難受的那一面，希望能夠在對方面前保持自己的尊嚴。但這著實有些困難，高漲的情緒讓他呼吸急促起來，卻又只能生生將所有的酸楚死死地壓在內心深處。  
但越是壓抑，越像是把羅嚴塔爾逼向了懸崖邊緣，那一直因為驕傲隱藏起來的委屈和傷心在理性的制壓下終於到了極限，壓抑的越強反彈的力道就越厲害。聲音就這樣被堵住了，他只能從喉嚨深處慢慢地擠出了一絲沙啞的聲音，可這卻將他內心的不甘全部都暴露了出來，「我很難受，楊威利。」  
在這一刻，說出這句話的羅嚴塔爾感覺自己像是渾身赤裸地暴露在楊的眼前，沒有了尊嚴，沒有了驕傲，也沒有了自信，只剩下一個求而不得狼狽不堪的靈魂。  
這是他的靈魂伴侶，卻又不是他的。  
簡直就像是在為他過去的玩世不恭與狂妄付出代價。  
「你只在意你放在心中的那個人的感受，卻對我同樣為你掏出的心視而不見，不，你就算看到也能裝成沒有看見。」羅嚴塔爾冷笑著，「即使那狗屁的命運在我身上刻下了你的印記。」


	10. Chapter 10

楊聽出了羅嚴塔爾銳利的指責下透露出的那些無奈與傷痛，這讓他萬分狼狽並窘迫地轉開了視線。  
在面對千軍萬馬時他沒有退縮，在對陣帝國那名年輕的天才將領時楊也未曾恐懼，但在面對眼前這名青年——他的靈魂伴侶時，楊威利畏懼了。  
你知道這不公平。  
對方用一句話便撕裂他用來隱藏的偽裝，暴露出卑劣的那一面。  
不管是自認或是公認，楊在感情一事上並不能算是多敏銳的人，即使如此他仍是在羅嚴塔爾的眼底窺見到了熟悉的熱度，那是他在自己戀人眼中無數次見到過的情感，可他卻裝成毫無察覺，漠視了那份對自己的真心。  
但將那份默契撕扯開後的現在，已經沒有留給楊逃避的空間——他始終是要面對的。  
他感覺到羅嚴塔爾投射過來如火焰一般炙熱的視線燒灼在自己皮膚上，耳膜上甚至有錯覺聽到自己被燒得滋滋作響。如此直白、赤裸裸地充斥佔有慾的視線，來自應當是他伴侶的男人。  
如果……如果沒有先寇布的存在，而是在沒有伴侶的情況下得知羅嚴塔爾與自己的關係，楊其實有考慮過他淪陷了在對方的攻勢下的可能性。即使橫梗在他們之間同樣是帝國與同盟的敵對身份，是理念上的不相容……可有多少人能拒絕得了那名金銀妖瞳的攻勢。但是沒有如果，命運就是對他們開了這樣殘忍的一個玩笑，然後看著凡人為神明的惡作劇而在痛苦中苦苦掙扎。  
「你將屬於你的印記遺留在我身上，卻不願對此負責嗎？」藍色與……黑色的眼瞳中瀰漫著苦澀，舌尖吐出的字句中彷彿都帶上那份蔓延出來的苦味，讓楊感覺到自己喉嚨也跟著發澀，「……楊威利……元帥。」  
楊試著想要調整自己的坐姿，但到此時才發現自己肌肉不知何時起變得萬分僵硬，在動作間拉扯到肌肉時甚至有股疼痛感如同疾風驟雨般洶涌而至。然後他驚愕地發現自己幾乎無法坐直——就像是經歷了一場漫長而又歷時已久的戰役一般，腰際的筋肉變得十分緊繃，血液更像遇上了難以突破的阻礙，生生卡在了血管中無法流通，也讓楊的姿勢變得僵硬得有些可笑。  
「我……」楊嚐到了與羅嚴塔爾相同的苦味，苦得讓舌頭發麻，心頭酸澀。他感覺自己就好像被困在一個囚籠中一般，他在籠子中不停來回踏步，左衝右撞，但不管怎樣都掙脫不了這個困境。楊不由得閉上了眼，眉宇之間透露出痛苦與茫然，「我不是……」楊的理性告訴他應該要為了自己的伴侶堅定地拒絕對方，可那些僅僅只有幾個音節的字句卻就這樣梗在喉嚨間吐不出去。為此，楊的肩膀更加緊繃了起來，可他現在在羅嚴塔爾面前的表現始終透著一絲無措，無法付諸於言語的苦澀在胸口如暴風雨中的浪潮般翻涌起來。  
愛情這東西究竟能不能如同餡餅一樣公平的等分，楊不知道，但是他的內心深處，有一個位置是屬于華爾特．馮．先寇布的，可……不知不覺中的確也有一個位置分給了奧斯卡．馮．羅嚴塔爾……這是楊威利現在毋庸置疑可以確定的事。  
這樣的感覺十分糟糕，讓楊覺得自己的感情像是糾結纏繞成一團糟的毛球，還沒有可以解開的線頭。  
在情感上他背叛了先寇布，但也同時傷到了羅嚴塔爾。  
事情為什麼會變成這個樣子？如果一開始就動手術切除杏仁核是否是個更好的選擇？楊越是思考越是迷惘，他看不到情感的迷宮中應有的出口，他甚至希望能有雙翅膀可以帶他飛出這絕望的迷宮，即使最後結局是被炙熱的陽光融化了翅膀墜落海底——至少那也是個明確的結局，而不是像現在這樣如陷在泥沼中動彈不得。  
「很抱歉……」這是必須的，楊在心中這樣告訴自己，他的猶豫只會繼續傷害到兩方，既然這樣還不如快刀斬亂麻，這樣他至少還對得起一個人。在這個世界上，沒有人會希望去主動沾染債務，況且是比起金錢、人情層面的債務而言，更為棘手並令人為之痛苦的感情債。對於先寇布，對於羅嚴塔爾，這兩份感情債已經足以壓得楊喘不過氣，更是難以償還。  
「竟然用這種博取同情的方式來試圖打動佳人芳心，這樣的手段不算有多高明啊。」只是楊的話還沒出口，便被另一個聲音打斷了，同時羅嚴塔爾臉上的表情也迅速收斂回平時的冷靜淡漠。  
「先寇布！」對不知何時從廚房中走進客廳的戀人，楊睜大的黑色瞳孔間寫滿了驚愕。  
先寇布的手中並沒有拿著應該準備好的飲料，高大健壯的身軀就這樣站在楊倚靠的沙發後方，臉上掛著挑釁的笑容望著那名帝國敵將。  
他帶來的陰影照在楊身上，幾乎像是想將那名黑髮青年都壟罩進去。  
「讓我來示範一下正確攻略。」先寇布伸出手，手掌箝住楊的下顎將黑髮青年的頭顱往上抬，並同時彎下腰。  
「等……唔！」在前帝國人那張英俊的臉俯身下來接近時，楊有些慌了，尤其是在那雙灰褐色深深凝視著自己時，他從對方身上感到了一抹令自己感到不安的預感。  
那與往常不同，是一雙看不見情緒的眼睛，男人將他所有的一切都隱藏在一層刻意蒙上的薄紗底下，讓人琢磨不透。  
男人的雙唇疊合在他的唇瓣上，那個吻如此之重，似乎不僅僅是體溫，還有對方全身的重量。但很快楊就無法再去思考什麼，舌尖熟稔地撬開了楊的嘴唇往內鑽了進去，臉部皮膚可以清晰感覺到先寇布呼吸噴出的熱度，混雜著屬於男人自身的荷爾蒙氣味，從毛孔滲透到楊體內的血液中。  
先寇布的手指輕輕搓揉著楊在加深的吻中逐漸發熱的耳尖，這樣的動作他做過無數次，既像是安撫又像是挑逗，總是能讓那名黑髮青年迅速陷入先寇布為他構築出的情慾熱潮中。  
因為這個吻而上升的體溫往外蔓延開，讓沙發這一塊區域也像突然升溫，所有時間和空間都變得模糊了，彷彿世界中只剩下他們兩人的存在。而在那片朦朧中，眨眼、呼吸、甚至就連心跳的聲音、血液流動的聲音、脈搏提速的聲音，反而變得清晰無比。  
羅嚴塔爾端坐在位置上，他知道，這是對方故意做給自己看的。不單只是顯示出他們之間的親密，還像是給後來者的一個下馬威。  
注意到那名男人掃視過來的視線，羅嚴塔爾嘴角微微上勾，雙腿交疊，身體愜意地往後靠去。  
在這漫長到幾乎讓人以為不會結束的吻下，楊的身體以肉眼可見的差別，顯而易見地癱軟了下去。這是他所熟悉的親吻，既熱烈又猛烈，如烈焰一般的情慾向他席捲而來。  
在先寇布的嘴唇離開後，楊仍閉著雙眼，似乎靈魂仍沉溺在被撩撥起的慾火當中。他呼吸的頻率依然急促，帶動胸口不斷上下起伏，甚至因為肺部缺氧而不得不張著嘴大口大口呼吸好彌補身體內缺失的氧氣。  
可先寇布沒有給他更多回復的時間，因為長年戰鬥帶著薄繭的手指已經從楊襯衫敞開的領口探入，摩挲著楊頸間一直到鎖骨處細緻的皮膚。比楊自己還要更了解這具身體的敏感處，輕易就能把體內燃起的慾火放大成燎原大火，一發不可收拾的程度。  
「先寇布！？」楊隱約察覺到先寇布的意圖，這讓他原本已經染上酡紅的雙頰逐漸失了顏色，臉上也出現慌張的神色，「不……」


End file.
